The Eastmarch Encounters
by Marly Mischief
Summary: In his younger days while Ulfric and his father were on a hunting trip they come across a hunter and his daughter.  After their first encounter they seem to continually encounter each other through out their lives, eventually forming a strong bond.
1. The First Encounter

Julianna crouched low in the shadow of a tree. Her eyes locked onto the deer in the distance, refusing to let it out of her sights. She didn't even let herself get distracted as one of the geysers nearby came to life and shot up to life towards the sky. She fought back the excitement so that she could keep her eyes on her prey. The animal put its head back down to graze and she placed the notch in arrow along the string of her bow, slowly drawing the string and arrow back.

She was surprised when the deer was struck down when her arrow hadn't even been shot. Her eyes shifted around quickly, looking for the source of the arrow. Then she heard the heavy hooves of horses behind her and gasped as she jumped against the tree closest to her to avoid being trampled.

Apparently she was not the only one rather spooked by the rather sudden series of events. She had unintentionally spooked the horse that had been galloping towards the kill. The man on top of the horse tried to calm his mount but to no avail. The horse kicked and bucked until the man had fallen off, and at the feel of the reigns becoming slack it took off and away from them.

She watched the horse run off then slow and stop once it reached where a group of men and horses now stood. They looked back towards where the horse came from confusion and worry in what their faint voices. She kept her back pressed against the tree, still trying to recover from the near death experience.

"Damned beast is scared of everything," a masculine voice murmured near her, nearly causing her to jump. She looked over to the man, who until he had spoken, she had forgotten about. When his eyes met hers she felt like the ice color of his eyes literally froze her in place. She looked him over, confusion swarming around her head. She noticed he dress quite well, so he had to be a noble of some kind. He had blond hair, which wasn't too out of the ordinary for a nord. But the way he scowled made her think twice about even flinching.

He seemed to assess the situation, looking her over and trying to decipher whatever puzzle he thought she might be. Then after a few moments of scrutiny he finally spoke, "What are you doing?"

"Eh? Erm," she looked down towards her bow then to the other side of her before looking back at him, "Well, at this precise moment trying to figure out exactly what I should do. I'm sorry about spooking your horse," she said finally, albeit it felt a bit awkward for her.

His scowl softened slightly, seeming to understand that she truly had no intent to do such a thing. He stood up and gently brushed some dirt off his nice trousers. He went to speak up when the rest of his company came over and interrupted.

"Well, you certain weren't ready for that now were you Ulfric?" A large man with what she thought was a snow bear pelt around his shoulders said.

"_Ulfric? Why does that sound so familiar?"_ Julianna thought.

_ "_I'm fine father," the man she now knew was named Ulfric growled. The larger man let out a hearty laugh and turned to her, about to speak when another interruption occurred.

"Julianna!" She heard her father's frightened voice sound. He came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's going on?"

"The girl spooked my son's horse on accident when she jumped out of the way of the beast's hooves," The larger man said, then gave her a wide grin, "I must say, none of us saw you hiding their in the shade."

"Aye, she's always been good at staying hidden when we go out hunting. I hope you can forgive her for the incident, Jarl Tyrleif," her father spoke apologetically.

"No harm done," he said, again with a grin.

"_Jarl Tyrleif the Bear! And this man Ulfric is his son! Way to go Julianna, you totally helped the Jarl's Son look poorly,_" Julianna thought, attempting to keep her face straight and her embarrassment hidden. However she couldn't prevent the wince that had occurred when the realization struck.

This caused a round of laughter from the men and her father. She hadn't noticed the absence of Ulfric's laughter until he spoke up. "Leave the girl be, she obviously hasn't been in Windhelm enough to recognize us," he said.

She smiled weakly up at him, unable to offer anything more as a thank you. She saw the corner of his lip turn upward slightly, as if to not make it obvious that he was satisfied with the response. She watched as her father looked back towards the now setting sun, giving way to the twin moons and night.

"It'll be dark in an hour," he said thoughtfully, more to himself than to anyone else.

"So it seems. I invite you and your daughter to make camp with us for the night. It's just my son, myself, and our body guards. It'll be nice to have some more company," the Jarl of Windhelm spoke.

"As long as you don't mind, my Jarl. There have been rumors of Bandits in these parts and it would make it safer to have more people," her father spoke, and then turned to her. "Julie, would you mind getting our packs from the spot I was at up on the hill? I'll help the Jarl skin the dear he shot in the meantime."

"Sure thing," she said as she turned on her heel and began walking towards the hill her father had kept watch from earlier. As she walked away from the group she overheard the men she'd left behind her talking.

"Actually it was my son's kill. He's finally visited me after having spent quite some time away studying. Decided to take the boy hunting, his mother insists I spend time with him even though he's grown," the Jarl said with a laugh.

"Ah, well, that was a great shot. And maybe almost being trampled will teach my daughter to be more in tune with her surroundings," her father added. She turned to glare back at him as she made her way up the hill. What caught her off guard was when the Jarl's son began laughing. She blinked in confusion and looked at him. While she had looked back to glare at her father, she had noticed in her peripheral vision that his arms had been crossed, a sign that he wasn't exactly excited to be hunting.

"It seems the lass heard you," Ulfric answered to the confused looks their fathers gave him. This caused the two older men to look up at her and she huffed as she turned her head back to glare down at the ground in front of her as she continued up the hill. She cringed as they burst into laughter again.

"_Well this has turned out to be a great day_," she thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>After the sun had set and the camp had been made Julianna sat with her back against a tree. She sat with the campfire to her left so that the light from the flames would illuminate the pages of the book she read. The laughter from the others didn't distract her from the book resting in her lap. She hadn't even notice someone walk up and peer at the book over her shoulder as she turned the page.<p>

"The Black Arrow, huh? And if I remember from reading it myself correctly that's volume II is it not?" the person said unexpectedly and Julianna quickly looked up to the person who had spoken. She was caught even more off guard when she saw the young Ulfric Stormcloak peering down at the open pages of the book.

"Yes, it is volume II," she answered, suddenly a bit uncomfortable with the company. Her uneasiness was either unnoticed or ignored as he sat down next to her, his eyes still on the book.

"I read that when I was a younger lad, probably about my thirteenth winter," he said.

"Yeah, I read volume I a few years ago. Unfortunately however we don't get very many books in Kynesgrove, so I hadn't been able to get a hold of this copy of volume II until recently," she said, a bit embarrassed to admit the small communities lack of reading material to the jarl's son.

"So you are from Kynesgrove," he said a bit thoughtfully, looking up from the book.

"Yes, born and raised there," she said, "it's definitely not as big as Windhelm. But because it's so small I know everyone there very well, and I like that aspect of it."

"It certainly is a lot small than Windhelm. And I can't say I know everyone in Windhelm. I know of the nobles and the beggars who crowd the fires at night, but there are also people that I don't even recognize," he said.

"You know, Windhelm is so close, yet I've never even been inside the city walls," she said, thinking of the large city.

"Really now," he commented thoughtfully, rubbing the short whiskers on his chin.

"Yes, usually my father goes to the city with Kjeld for supplies while I stay and take care of the inn and do chores," she said.

"Ah, that seems a bit boring," he said honestly, getting a laugh out of her.

"Not as boring as it seems. The inn is really easy to help take care of, and if they don't need any help in there I get to go up the trail and read or have lunch at the dragon burial site."

"Dragon burial site?" he questioned, obviously curious.

"Well, at least that's what my mother told me before she died. My dad doesn't think so though, says it's just a giant mound of dirt," she said, a fond smile at the memories of her mother playfully arguing with her father.

"Ah, I see," he said, looking back towards the camp fire as laughter erupted amongst the others.

"Dear boy, what are you doing? You're drink is all the waaayyy over here," the Jarl slurred slightly.

"Julie! Julie!" her father started, turning in his spot next to the fire to see her better.

"_Oh no, he's drunk. What is he going to do? I hope it's not as bad as the time he danced around the Inn with a bucket on his head,_" she thought nervously as she watched her father turn to face her.

"Julie! Stop it!" he said, the grin plastered on his face scaring her quite a bit.

"What is it I'm doing that I should stop?" she asked, leaning forward slightly so that she could see her father around Ulfric.

"You're catching my son's attention with your looks lass!" The jarl said bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, and you are too young! You're not marrying anybody till you're…. till you're… till I say you can!" her father said before bursting into a fit of laughter like the others. Julianna covered her face with her hand and shook her head in disappointment.

"_Well, it's not as bad. It's worse. Now the rest of the night is going to be awkward."_

"Well, at least their tempers aren't rising. Better to have a few embarrassing drunks than some angry drunken ones," Ulfric said, and then he unexpectedly continued in a softer tone, "Besides, you are quite lovely on the eyes."

She looked up and lowered her hand from her face, "Oh, um, thank you," she replied softly, unsure of what to say other than that.

"You're quite welcome," he said, then looked back over to their fathers.

"I swear that man loves to embarrass me and himself," she mumbled. She was a bit surprised when Ulfric suddenly laughed and her gaze went from her father to him.

"There was one time he half danced; half stumbled around the inn trying to serenade a broom into cleaning the porch for him," she said, grinning as Ulfric snorted and held his side in a fit of laughter.

"Does your father drink often?" he said between laughter.

"No, but when he does it certainly is entertaining," she answered with a wide grin.

"Oi! What are you talkin' 'bout over there!" Her father suddenly shouted.

"Nothing Daddy, just keep talking to the good Jarl," she said in a sweet, yet sarcastic tone which caused Ulfric to stifle another bout of laughter.

"Hear that son! The _good _Jarl!" Jarl Tyrleif said happily.

"Oh, shut it you old bear, of course I heard her. I'm sitting right next to the girl!" Ulfric looked over to his own father and said.

Suddenly a yawn escaped her lips and she suddenly realized how tired she was. She was about to look up to the sky for the time when she saw Ulfric's Icy-blues looking at her. "Perhaps you should get retire for the night," he said and stood up from the spot he had taken next to her against the tree.

"I suppose I should," she said as she herself stood up, taking a moment to stretch her arms upward. As her arms came back down to her sides he caught one of her hands and gently pressed it to his lips.

"Good night Julianna," he said softly then turned to return to the camp fire.

"Good night," she said, a blush appearing on her face. She walked over to her bed roll, her face still tinged a shade of red as she crawled into the thick furs. She couldn't believe a guy could make her feel as giddy and tickled as she did, but then again, how many guys in Kynesgrove were actually her age.

* * *

><p>The next morning was fairly busy. Julianna prepared the some venison for breakfast, as her hung over father had asked her to do, and after a quick meal the group pack camp and was ready to head their separate ways.<p>

"Thank you for letting us camp with you, Jarl Tyrleif," her father said, a wide smile on his face.

"And thank you for the drinks and company," the Jarl replied.

"Be sure to come see us in Windhelm sometime," Ulfric added.

"Certainly," Julianna said, as she picked up her pack off the ground.

"Well, good hunting," the Jarl said as he mounted his steed and began riding away. Ulfric followed suit and gave a curt nod before following after his father and guards. Julianna and her father turned towards the direction of Kynesgrove and began their hike back. After a half hour in silence, she was surprised when her father spoke up.

"So the Jarl's son seems to be interested in you."

"I'm sure he was just using his manners," she said nonchalantly.

"Perhaps, although the Jarl did mention that his son usually didn't bother with the women in Windhelm," he said as he looked up to the sky. Julianna eyed him suspiciously as they walked down to the road.

"What are you getting at?" she asked.

"You're interested in him, aren't you?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.

"DAD!" she exclaimed, causing him to jog down to the road ahead of her, laughing loudly.

Ulfric dismounted his horse at the front stables as his father began walking towards the city gate.

"I can't believe you convinced me to give them away all the venison from your kill," his father said as he caught up to him.

"They seemed to need it more than us. Besides, I did scare the girl when I almost trampled over her," he replied calmly.

"Ah, I see," his father said smugly.

Ulfric raised a curious brow to his father, "What is it?"

"The girl, what was her name again?" he asked.

"Julianna, why?" he said.

"Ha! It's true then, you do have an interest in the girl! After all this time of introducing you to young, capable noble women and you find interest in a young huntress," his father said with a laugh.

Ulfric cast a glare at his father, "Even if I was interested in the girl, it would have been rude to leave her out of the group as she read."

"Oh shut it Ulfric, you like the girl and I know it. Although, I don't see why you'd go for a young huntress like her when you have the young noble women of Windhelm who'd be more than happy to be at your side," his father said, "You could have that young Shatter-Shield girl. She herself is quite lovely."

"The women of Windhelm enjoy being gifted various trinkets and jewelry like any of the better to do folk. They're usually spoiled by their parents, and wish to be spoiled by their spouses as well," he replied, attempting to conceal a growl.

"Ah, I see. So then it is because she is not spoiled, and because she finds joy in simple things. Makes her easier to take care of," his father said.

"If I know better, which I usually do, she can take care of herself," Ulfric said as he and his father approached the Palace of Kings.

"Aye, perhaps she can," his father said, dropping the subject as they entered the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> First off, thanks for reading! This was a fun idea I've been contemplating for a few weeks, and now I've got a fairly good idea how this is going to go. First off, I'd like to explain that Julianna _is NOT _the dragonborn. He will be in the story later, but he won't play a very large roll except for when he is in the Stormcloak ranks a bit later. Also, I just wanted to explain that this is set when Ulfric is 20, or at least the first few chapters are going to be. And while this starts out with our characters at 20 and 17(Julianna) it will eventually lead up to current events in skyrim.

Well, thanks once again for reading! I'll have the next chapter up no later than February 22, 2012 8:00 p.m. EST.


	2. The Windhelm Encounter

Ulfric trudged through the snow of Windhelm, glaring down at the freshly fallen snow. It wasn't the vast amounts of snow that he was angry at though; no, he was used to the snow, he'd been buried in it for almost his whole life. It was his father he was angry with.

He'd heard that war was becoming likely with the Aldmeri Dominion. When he had questioned his father about it, he had been honest, and said the rumors were true. The dominion was expected to attack at any moment.

When those words had left his father's lips, he instantly felt a strong feeling in his chest; he wanted to fight. When Ulfric told his father this, the older man's face had paled. He refused to give him his blessing and send him off. Told him that his place was at High Hrothgar with the Greybeards; where he had been for almost ten years now.

He finally let his eyes gaze upward and he looked around at his surroundings. He'd stumbled into what was now known as the grey quarter. He remembered as a boy it being called the 'snow quarter', but because of the sudden population of Dark Elves in the quarter, the nords had begun to call it the grey quarter. He found it unsettling how the things had changed while he had been away studying at High Hrothgar.

He continued forward, wanting to walk around the city once more before going back to the palace to face his father again. As he passed an alley however, he overheard some of his fellow kinsmen drunk, and speaking as if they were talking to a poor woman who'd gotten cornered by them.

"Aw come on, let a _real _nord give you some entertainment," one slurred.

"I don't think I'll find whatever it is you are offering as 'entertainment' as you call it, very entertaining," the woman spoke, her voice young yet stern.

"Aw, what's da matter? Don't tell me you've never been with a man before," another drunken lout spoke.

"I don't think that's any concern of yours," the girl said sharply.

"Aw, it's true ain't it. Don't worry well go easy on you," the first one spoke again. Ulfric certainly wasn't about to stand around and let something happen to the girl however.

"I think its best you return to your homes and sober up. The girl obviously doesn't have any intention of bedding with either of you," he stated loudly as he rounded the corner, "And I don't think a _real_ nord would corner a woman and force her to have relations with him."

"Hey, who do you-" a nord with blond hair spoke, obviously the man who he had heard first.

"No, wait. I believe that's the Jarl's boy. Let's just leave," the second, a nord with brown hair said as he turned away. The blond sneered, glaring at him and then turned to follow his friend.

Ulfric's eyes followed the two intently; being sure they got the warning. "You know," he started, "It's not a good idea for a young girl like yourself to be walking around the streets of Windhelm alone, especially in the grey quarter." After the two men disappeared he turned to walk in the back towards the Palace of Kings. "Best get yourself to your residence or to the market, which ever it was you were going to," he said, not even looking at the girl.

"Ulfric?" the feminine voice spoke. He stopped, and turned angrily. Who in their right mind would address him with such informality!

He stared for a moment, surprised as to who it had been the men managed to corner. "Julianna?" He finally managed. Her cheeks turned a pinkish color and she waved sheepishly, obviously caught off guard by the turn of events as much as he was. "What are you doing here?" he questioned as he approached her.

"Kjeld wasn't feeling well, so my father brought me along to Windhelm instead. Honestly I wasn't expecting to even see you," she said.

"And I wasn't expecting to run into you again. Yet two weeks later, here we are," he said with a small chuckle.

"Yup. So, anything exciting going on?" she asked.

"Not really, no. Perhaps you'll allow me to show you around Windhelm, let you know where to go and where not to go," he stated as his lips formed a small smile.

"It'd be an honor."

* * *

><p>Ulfric showed Julianna around Windhelm, from the market place (where she got some supplies that had been on list from the Inn Keeper in Kynesgrove) to front courtyard of the Palace of Kings. They stood in front of the Palace of Kings, looking upon the large doors. He would have invited her in, if he was not still aggravated with his father, so instead he waited patiently while she looked around at the cold, gray bricks and stones.<p>

"Wow, it looks like a big place. Don't you ever get lost in there?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Heh, not really. I still remember all the corridors after ten years from when I was a boy," he said with a chuckle. He stood in front of the palace with his arms crossed, looking at the large doors leading inside.

"Ten years? That's a long time to be away from home," she commented as she seemed to commit every stone of Windhelm to memory.

"Aye, I was chosen by the Greybeards. I've been at High Hrothgar training for the past ten years. I received a letter that my mother was ill, and wished to see me again before she left for sovngarde," he said, not allowing the thought of his dear mother change his outer appearance.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," the girl next to him spoke. He could practically hear her awkwardness in the tone.

"Don't worry yourself too much. She was ill, and now she is in a better place," he said calmly, maintaining his gaze at the doors of the palace. There was a moment of silence and he glanced over to Julianna out of the corner of his eye. She was looking around at the stone walls; he never thought someone could take so much interest in the appearance of the mostly monochromatic city.

"It's about time for the evening meal. How about I treat you to a meal at Candlehearth Hall?" he asked as he turned away from the palace.

"You don't have to, I have some enough coin on me for a meal," she said as she turned to follow him.

"Nonsense, I'll pay for your meal," he said as he led the way to Candlehearth Hall.

"Are you sure?" he heard the young woman ask.

"I'm training with the Greybeards, any coin I have will is of no use to me," he said with a smirk.

"If you insist," Julianna spoke softly.

* * *

><p>They sat in on the top floor of the Hall at a table that was close to the large hearth in the center. The huntress across from him sat straight and proper surprisingly. Most people, including women, who weren't of noble blood would lean forward on their arm, or lean back ward and slump.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked, wondering if perhaps she felt obliged to sit such a way in front of him.

"Yes, why?" she asked, her blue-grey eyes meeting his.

"You're sitting straight, most wouldn't do so unless in the presence of someone important," he stated calmly.

"Oh, well, while you are of someone of importance seeing as you are not only the Jarl's son but also training with the greybeards, but I sit up straight because that's how my mother taught me. She'd always get on me if I was slouching or slumped," she explained.

"Ah, I see. Your mother sounds like she was a good woman," he said, briefly looking away as their meals were set down in front of them.

"She was. She taught me a lot and worked hard to make sure I was being raised correctly. She was a historical scholar, and was around Jarls for a long time before she settled down with my father," Julianna explained looking down at the meal before her as she picked up her fork.

"Ah, that explains quite a bit," he said, picking up his own set of utensils and cutting into the cooked beef on the plate.

"So when are you going back to High Hrothgar?" Julianna questioned.

"No sure if I should go back honestly," he answered in a low tone.

"Why's that?" she asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Have you heard the rumors of the Aldmeri Dominion approaching tamriel?" he asked, looking up to her. She nodded as she chewed the on a piece of chicken. "Well, I wanted to go and join the legion, in case they should attack. My father thinks it unwise. Says my place is at High Hrothgar, to become a greybeard," He explained. He continued to eat his meal as he watched her pause a moment to think.

"Maybe he's right," she said softly.

"Pardon?" he said, slightly surprised.

"Well, maybe not completely right, but for the time being," she started, pausing to sip from her drink. He watched her jerk away from the goblet and look at its contents.

"Does it not taste good?" he asked, glancing at his own untouched goblet.

"I honestly wouldn't know. It's probably fine, I've just never had wine before," she said quietly, then set the goblet down. "Anyway, as I was saying, perhaps your place is at High Hrothgar, studying. But if war were to come to Tamriel, then you should do what you feel is right. As of right now though, it's only rumors. If you were to join the legion and nothing were to happen, then what? You'd have left behind ten years of training to be a greybeard to be a guard or patrol man. I just think that for now, it would be best if you kept up your training. So that if the rumors are false, you wouldn't have any regrets of leaving High Hrothgar."

He watched her for a moment, calmly processing her thoughts on the subject. "Hm, perhaps," he started hesitantly, "you are right. It would be regretful if I was to join the legion and the advances of the Aldmeri Dominion were just rumors."

"If you don't mind me being honest, I think you as dressed in robes like a greybeard is an amusing thought," she chuckled, a grin spread across her face.

"And why's that?" he asked sternly, not catching her humor.

"Well, for one. You don't have a beard, just a bit of scruff. And not that but your hair and scruff aren't grey, their blond," she explained, finally getting a bit of a laugh out of him.

"I suppose I'll have to grow a beard then, although I'll just have to wait for time to take its toll on me for my beard and hair to grey," he chuckled.

The rest of the meal was filled with light jokes and small talk as they finished their meals. After finishing Ulfric was a bit saddened when Julianna said it was about time for her to meet up with her father at the main gate, but he didn't let his disappointment show.

"It's not quite time for the shops to close, how about a quick trip to the pawn shop and then I'll take you to the gates to meet your father," he said as he offered a hand to the still sitting young woman.

"I suppose I have enough time for that," she said, taking his hand. He helped her out of the chair like he'd been taught to by an old tutor of his and led her to the pawn shop. Upon entering the establishment a dark elf greeted them.

"Go ahead and browse while I take care of something, will you?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied with a shrug and wandered over to a far shelf.

"What books do you have here?" Ulfric asked quietly, "I'd like to give them to the girl as a gift."

"Ah, well," the elf replied quietly, leaning in so Ulfric could hear him, "I have recently acquired the first three volumes of the 2920 historical series."

"Sounds good, I'll take them," he said. As he grabbed the coin purse from his belt he looked over to see Julianna reading over another book. "I'll buy that one as well," he added as he counted the gold pieces and handed them to the elf.

"Ah, thank you sir! I hope you enjoy your purchases," the elf replied as he pulled the other three books from behind the shelf behind the counter.

She looked up to him as he walked over to her, closing the book in her hand. "Ready to go then?" she asked as she started to put the book away.

"Yes," he replied as he quickly grabbed the book before she had completely shelved it away. She looked at him with surprise as he grabbed the book and slid it back off the shelf, placing it on top of the stack he was already carrying. "I suppose its best I take you back to the gate as promised," he said as he opened the door for her with his spare hand.

"I suppose so," she said quietly, obviously trying to figure out what he was up to.

They walked quietly to the gate, where her father was certainly waiting for her.

"There you are girl! I was beginning to worry!" The older man said with a sigh.

"Sorry dad, I ran into Ulfric after placing the order for more new tankards for the Inn," she said as walked up to him.

"Ah, yes, the Jarl's son. Thank you," her father said with a smile.

"It's fine, I simply didn't want the girl getting lost on her first visit to Windhelm," Ulfric replied, smirking as Julianna looked back at him with an aggravated look and a huff.

"Ha ha! The girl probably would have gotten lost if it weren't for you," he added to the joke.

"Dad," Julianna whined as her shoulders slumped, causing both her father and Ulfric to chuckle.

"Well, thanks again," her father said as he patted his daughter's shoulder, "come on, Julie. Let's get back home."

"One moment, if I might," Ulfric said quickly, remembering the books in his arm.

"Here," he said as he handed Julianna the books, "now take care." With the final words he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and turned away, walking back towards his father's palace.

"Thank you!" he heard the girl shout after him after a moment, which he was sure was from surprise at his gifted. He simply lifted his hand and gave a slight wave. "Come to Kynesgrove sometime!" he heard her call. He knew he surely would if he got the chance.

* * *

><p>Julianna hugged the books to her chest as her and her father made their way up the road to Kynesgrove. She knew they were getting close when the snow began melting away from the nearby hot springs and geysers.<p>

"So, the Jarl's son?" her father spoke.

"What about him?" she asked, trying to seem collected and as if there was nothing to the question.

"You're cheeks are still pink," her father stated flatly, causing her to bit down on her lower lip as her face turned into a dark shade of pink.

"So?" Julianna started, trying to think of a way to immediately get away from the subject.

"It's not likely that-" her father started.

"Dad, don't start. I know that a relationship with him is unlikely. Even more than you do probably. But I can't help it, I even know mom would say I'm a young woman with unrealistic fantasies, but that's just like the rest of the girls my age, isn't it?" She said.

"That is true, both of your aunts admitted to fantasizing about having a knights or warriors sweep come to sweep them off their feet when they were your age," he replied, "Just don't get caught up in the fantasies."

"I won't," she replied quietly, secretly wishing that the fantasies that entertained her thoughts would come true, just like all the young girls her age.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, I'd like to know if you all would like the next chapter set in Kynesgrove or Ivarstead. Both will be covered eventually in the story, but I'm curious as to which one you all would like to see written first. If nobody has a choice really then, I guess I'll just flip a coin or something. Either way, thanks for the read! I'll have the next chapter written up and posted no later than the 9th of March!

**Edit:** Lol, so I totally forgot that Ivarstead is a part of the rift! I'm still gonna include it as a location anyway, because I have an idea for an 'encounter' there. Have one for riften too, (but the riften one is quite a bit away.)

**Edit II: **Sorry about the multiple edits! But I'm house sitting for my Aunt and Uncle and won't have internet access. (I'm leaving in like, five minutes) I'm almost done with the next chapter, so I'll definitely finish it over the weekend and post it monday, 3/12. Sorry about the delay!


	3. The Kynesgrove Encounter

Julianna was looking toward the sky as she walked back toward the inn. The sky was a bright blue, a making it seem a bit warmer than it was. The wind blew and nipped at her ears, causing her to look back towards the inn as she clutched the fur coat tighter to her skin. "Winter's going to be here in a few weeks," she mumbled to herself.

She quickly rounded the corner as she came in front of the inn from the back path and she hurried went up the stairs.

"Julianna!" she heard her father's voice call, causing her to turn and stand on the top step.

"Ye- Oh! Ulfric!" She said, rather surprised to see him next to her father.

"It's good to see you again Julianna!" he said as he walked up the path alongside his father.

"It's good to see you again as well," she replied as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "And just in time for a party too!"

"A party?" Ulfric questioned, looking up at her curiously.

"Kjeld's birthday is today, so we are all having a bit of a celebration," her father answered just as he opened the door to the inn.

"It'll be fun, and there will be plenty of entertainment once you and Kjeld start drinking," Julianna said as she walked passed her father and into the warm inn.

"Oh, quiet you," her father said as he entered the Inn, followed by Ulfric.

"Oh, a guest! Would you like a room for the night? Or just some food and drink?" Gwen, the redguard Innkeeper asked.

"A room, yes," Julianna heard Ulfric respond.

"Gwen, this is Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl's son," Julianna introduced.

"Oh my, well, it isn't every day we have someone important come by. I'll set up a room for you right away. Iddra, could you please help me tidy up the guest room?" She turned to a little redguard girl who was sitting at a stool in front of the bar.

"Of course grandma," the little said with a smile and hopped off the stool, scurrying ahead of her grandmother as they went to the guest room.

"Kjeld is still probably working the mine; he'll probably be another hour or two. So how was the short trip from Windhelm?" Julianna asked as she took off the fur overcoat.

"Short, I didn't realize how close Kynesgrove was," he said as he looked around the Inn.

"Yeah, it makes it easy to get supplies. Have a seat and I'll be back up in a minute to get you a drink," Julianna said as she went down to the cellar, throwing her coat on her bed before hurrying back up the stairs.

Ulfric was seated patiently at a table, looking through the books that had been stack on top. "Look familiar?" she asked as she sat next to him, placing a tankard and a bottle of mead in front of him.

"These are the books that I bought you back in Windhelm. And from the looks of it you've been doing quite a bit of reading," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I have," Julianna said, "I've been reading every chance I get."

"You are very much a scholar for a huntress," he remarked as he set the books down.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said with a small smile, "I loved getting a hold of my mother's books when I was younger."

"You seem to talk about your mom quite a bit. She must have been a very good mother," he commented, receiving a sad smile from her.

"Yeah. She was a great mother. She taught me how to read and write, and even a bit about alchemy and Nordic ruins. She always would walk me up to the dragon burial site up the path behind the Inn," she said, reflecting on her mother.

"Ah, my mother taught me to read as well, but my father insisted on getting a tutor for, well, pretty much everything. My mother was quite angry that she was being sent away during my lessons. She much preferred to be there and help me learn. She was quite saddened when I was summoned by the greybeards to study with them on High Hrothgar after my tenth winter," Ulfric spoke quietly, reflecting on his own mother, "But she couldn't deny the fact that she was proud, and saw me off with a smile."

"Sounds like your mother loved you a lot, are you an only child?" Julianna asked as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

"Yes, I am. My mother originally wanted more children, but after I was born she was unable to bear another child. I that because of that she cherished me even more," he explained.

"Yeah, that would probably do it," she said, looking over when Iddra came over to the table.

"Your room is ready mister," she said with a wide smile.

"Why thank you miss," Ulfric said giving the child a sheepish smile.

"Hey Iddra, what's Grams doing now?" Julianna asked, a smirk appearing upon her face as the girl's nose wrinkled.

"_Grandma_," she started, emphasizing on the word, "is making sure everything is ready for Kjeld's party."

"Alright, would you let her know that if she needs help with anything I'm here," she said, chuckling at the girl's temper.

"Yeah," Iddra said and moved quickly out of the large room, disappearing into the cellar.

"Where are the girl's parents?" Ulfric asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, Iddra's parents were scared with the war rumors going around tamriel. So they brought her here to be with her grandmother in case something happens in Hammerfell," she explained.

"Ah, I see," he murmured softly.

The door then swung open and laughter filled the room. Julianna stood up from the table and took a few steps toward the door, a smile on her face as Kjeld and her father, who had gone to fetch Kjeld earlier, walked through the door.

"Happy Birthday!" she said cheerfully.

"Aye, thanks! Now, where'd my lovely wife run off to?" Kjeld asked.

"She's downstairs with Grams. They'll be up shortly," she answered.

"Well, shout down to 'em and let them know to bring up the good stuff! It's about time we relaxed and had some fun!" her father exclaimed, raising a fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Julianna cheered, copying her father's action. She then turned to Ulfric, "Care to join in on the fun?" she asked.

"I'd be happy to," he answered.

* * *

><p>Kjeld watched as Julianna walked down to the cellar, the man keeping his seat at the table. "So, the young fellow is the Jarl's son?"<p>

"Hm? Oh, yeah, Ulfric Stormcloak," Julianna's father, Brandr answered.

"From the looks of it, he seems quite fond of your girl," he spoke quietly over to his friend.

"I suppose," Brandr said, shifting slightly.

"Well, wouldn't it be great if Julianna ended up with the boy. It would bring honor to the great 'Ice-Arrow' family name wouldn't it?" Kjeld questioned.

"Perhaps, but Ice-Arrow is not a name of nobility. All the Ice-Arrows were simple hunters, which moved around from one place to another," Brandr replied as he threw more wood into the inn's fire pit.

"True enough, and as much as I hope we'll have an Ice-Arrow around Kynesgrove to hunt for us for the rest of time, I wouldn't be upset if we lost a Julianna to the Jarl's son," Kjeld said, looking back at the man who had stood and was helping Julianna with a couple crates of mead.

"The girl's too young for that, she should be more concerned about making a living and being a young woman rather than falling for some boy," Brandr almost growled.

"The girl's passed her seventeenth winter, in another five or six years the now available men will have already settled down. It's already tough to find a good person to share your life with here in Kynesgrove. Unless of course you considered the day-to-day adventurer as an-"

"No!" Brandr nearly exclaimed, "No. . ."

"Look, just because Eiruki was killed by bandits who were looking to get revenge from you doesn't mean she will be," Kjeld said, crossing his arms.

"I lost my wife to them, I'm not going to lose my daughter too because of another adventurer who would raid bandit camps for a few septims," Brandr hissed.

"So then, would you rather she be with an adventurer or with the Jarl's son?" he questioned quietly.

"What are you two talking about?"

The two whipped around to see Julianna standing behind them.

"Nothing dear," Brandr spoke softly then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Kjeld watched as her brow furrowed; she knew he wasn't telling her the truth. She was smart like that, just like her mother. But she sighed and handed her father a bottle of mead.

"Here. The good stuff, just as you requested," she said as she handed both him and her father a bottle of Black-Briar Reserve. "Just a bottle for you though, grams doesn't want you drinking the entire stock."

"Why is it me that is being given restrictions?" Brandr asked, feigning hurt feelings.

"Because it's not your birthday," she said, and with that she turned and walked back to the bar, standing next to the Jarl's son.

"_Hm, sweet lil' Julie, you sure have grown,_" he thought as he uncorked the bottle and took a sip.

* * *

><p>The party had been thrown and merriment filled the Inn. Julianna had watched as Ulfric relaxed and even joined the celebration, drinking with her father and Kjeld and sharing stories. She was laughing as her father finished his story when Iddra approached her.<p>

"Hey Julie," she spoke in a slightly frightened manner.

"What's wrong?" she asked, ignoring the rest of the group as she spoke to the girl.

"I accidently left something outside in the yard. Will you come with me to get it?" she asked.

"Of course," Julianna answered with a smile as she stood up from her seat. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go outside really quick with Iddra," she explained as she followed the little girl to the front door.

They walked to the open space next to the Inn, Iddra staying ahead of her. She watched as the young girl looked around on the ground. "What are you looking for?" she asked as she kneeled down.

"The amulet that mama and papa gave me," she said as she continued looking.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it in your room? Grams wouldn't be too happy if she found out you took it outside."

"No, I know I brought it out here. And I don't want Grandma to find out, that's why I asked you," she said as she slowly walked in a circle, her gaze never leaving the ground.

"Well then, I guess we'd better find it before Grams figures out what we came out here for," she said and looked around the clearing.

It had taken several minutes, but after asking Iddra to recount her steps they had found the amulet hanging from a low tree branch. Julianna followed Iddra as they made their way back toward the porch. The breeze blew causing Julianna to rub her bare arms. "Should have brought my coat," she mumbled.

"Hey mister! What ya doing out here?"

Julianna looked up to see Ulfric standing next to the door. He held two coats in his arms, one she could tell was hers, and the other one was Iddra's. She stopped next to Iddra, waiting for him to respond.

"You two were taking a bit long, so I offered to check on the two of you when your grandmother asked about you," he answered coolly as he handed her the small coat, "here, your grandmother wasn't too happy to know you went outside without a coat.

"Oh no, Grandma's gonna be mad at me anyway!" Iddra huffed as she took the coat and hurried inside.

"Well, she's in for it," Julianna said sheepishly then took the coat that was extended toward her, "Thank you."

"Mhm, so it would seem," he said.

"What's wrong? Don't like kids?" Julianna asked, noting the way he acted a bit differently around the young girl.

"They're alright I suppose," he answered, "Although, most of the children in Windhelm are not as spoiled, disrespectful brats."

"Oh, I see," she said, a bit surprised at his answer. He stood there quietly as she slid her arms into her coat and wrapped it tightly around herself. "Well then, wanna go up to the dragon burial mound with me?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, obviously having been caught off guard.

"It's just up the path behind the Inn, wanna come along?" she offered again.

"Sure," he responded and followed her as she walked back around the Inn.

* * *

><p>Ulfric sat quietly next to her as she laid back and stared at the night sky. She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye, noting that he was simply staring down at his boots. "Something wrong?"<p>

"Hm?" he looked over to her, "ah, no. I was just thinking."

"May I ask what you were thinking about?" she questioned as she sat up, her legs stretched out before her.

"Well," he chuckled, "It's a bit of a delicate and complicated."

"You could have just told me no," she said with a laugh.

There was an awkward pause between the two, making Julianna pull her legs to her chest and hugged them slightly. She looked up to the sky once again, preferring to lose herself in the stars rather than think of the silent and awkward air between herself and Ulfric.

"I've been thinking about High Hrothgar and the greybeards," he answered suddenly and she turned her gaze back to him. His face was still, and his gaze was to the dirt a few feet ahead of him.

"What about them?" she asked, resting her head on top of her knees.

"The greybeards are fairly reclusive. I don't think any of them really have any normal relationships," he said quietly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked as she straightened up.

"Well, because I've been finding myself thinking of ways to see you," he answered calmly.

"Ways to see me?" her brow furrowed as confusion slightly clouded her mind.

"I enjoy your company, and I'd like to spend more time with you. I just don't see how it would be so as a Greybeard," he said, his brow furrowing in thought as stared at the ground.

"Well, then perhaps we should just take the time we have right now, and enjoy it. And when tomorrow comes and you have to leave for High Hrothgar, at least we won't regret not taking advantage of the few moments we have right now," She answered after much thought.

"You're right, even though, I would gladly enjoy your company for much longer if I had the choice," he replied quietly and closed his eyes. After watching him for a moment more, Julianna closed her own eyes and rested her head back down on top of her knees, enjoying Ulfric's company and the breeze that gently blew past.

She opened her eyes when she heard movement next to her and was a bit surprised when Ulfric's hand cupped her cheek and gently guided her into a kiss. After a moment more their lips separated and Julianna was looking into his eyes, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Just taking advantage of the moment, like you said we should," he said softly as he pulled her closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey, sorry this is a bit late. I had too many distractions around. Anyway, I've been think of posting a mature extension to this tomorrow (or before the next chapter atleast). It would have sexual content and such. I'll post it if no one would be offended by it, or I'll just leave it out there's someone who would be. Just let me know!

Thanks for reading!

The next update date is a bit iffy, but I'll have it up hopefully in the next 2 to 3 weeks, like usual.


End file.
